big_nate_commentsfandomcom-20200214-history
Palette and ComedyP: A Joe Moraliste Story
This story is a sort of behind-the-scenes story, showing what happens to ComedyProfessional and Palette in the parts that Return of the Darkness doesn't show. This is just a solo story, but I can change things around by request. The Story Chapter 1 - Survivors "What the heck happened?" Anti-Pollers ComedyProfessional and Palette laid on the ground, recovering from the giant flash that just erupted in front of them. Palette got up. "I don't know, but everybody's gone, and the city's leveled." ComedyP looked at Sectional City, or what was left of it. "I don't believe it!" They began towards the wreckage. Not a single person was in sight. "Where did everybody go?" ComedyP wondered out loud. "That flash somehow transported everybody somewhere else, and destroyed the city," replied Palette. "But what caused it?" Just then, they heard a sound. ComedyP and Palette hid behind some debris. They watched as around the corner walked another person, one with a blue misshapen head, no hair, and white eyes and mouth. "Who is that?" whispered ComedyP. "Let me see," Palette whispered back. She produced a small glob of paint. She tossed it onto the back of his head before he walked off. "Why didn't he feel that?" asked ComedyP. "I made it so that he couldn't," replied Palette. "I also made it so I could sense his thoughts through it." Palette concentrated, reading the person's mind. A worried expression crossed her face. "His name is Moder. And he's not friendly." "Did he cause the flash?" asked ComedyP. "No," replied Palette, "The Darkness did." "The Darkness?!" exclaimed ComedyP. "I thought it was destroyed during the war!" "No, it's been alive for a long time now. I heard it fought Joe Moraliste in the battle with the Sayer!" "So it's behind this," said ComedyP. "We need to find Moder. He can lead us to it." ComedyProfessional and Palette followed Moder to an alleyway. They saw him running off with someone else. "Look, it's another survivor!" said ComedyP. Palette squinted at him. "I don't think that's just any survivor." "What do you mean?" asked ComedyP. "Is he, like, that guy you were talking about or something?" "Probably not. What I meant was, I think he's an element master." "How?" "I saw a yellow energy field around him," responded Palette. "Let's follow them," said ComedyP. They followed Moder and the other guy to an old house. "Okay, that's creepy," ComedyP remarked. Through the windows from where they were, they saw the guy walking into the house. Suddenly, the floor gave way beneath him! "We gotta help him!" Palette said. "Stay here, I'll find a way in. I'll give you the all-clear once I'm in," ComedyP told his friend. "Okay," Palette agreed. ComedyP went over to the house. He found a vent and pried it open. "Let's hope this goes where I want it to go." And ComedyProfessional dived in. Chapter 2 - ComedyP vs. Moder ComedyProfessional landed with a crash. "Ow..." he groaned. "What the?!” someone yelled outside the vent. "Who's there?" "I'm here to help you, now, please pull me out, it’s getting uncomfortable," ComedyP replied. He could feel someone pulling on his leg. After a few seconds, it let out and ComedyP flung out of the vent. "You could've been more careful..." ComedyP mumbled. He looked up. It was, indeed, the person who he saw following Moder. "Who... ARE you?" the guy asked. "I forgot to introduce myself," ComedyP said in an embarrassed tone. "My name is ComedyProfessional, and I've been watching you." ComedyP quickly added, "That came out wrong. Like, not in a BAD way, I was just kinda prot-" Suddenly, they heard footsteps going down the stairs. "Oh wow, I didn’t know there were stairs in this old junkyard," ComedyP said. A door swung open, hitting the wall and making a loud bang. Both ComedyP and the other guy jumped back from the noise. "Ever heard of knock—" ComedyP’s face turned pale when he got a good look at who it was. It was Moder. "WHY HAVE YOU BEEN DOWN HERE JOE?!" Moder screamed at them. "Oh, so your name's Joe?" ComedyP asked, "Cool!" He couldn't help but wonder where he heard that name before. "Uh... Moder... How did you know my name...?" Joe asked. Moder was silent, he just looked down at the floor with an angry expression. "We need to go... NOW." Moder said, gritting his teeth. "Um... yeah, sorry, but I’m not gonna allow that." ComedyP replied. "I just met JOE, and..." Just then, he got an idea. "Hey, uh, Moder, was it? I have a question. Have you ever solved a Rubik's cube?" ComedyP looked at Moder and grinned. "Yes..." Moder growled. "Well... THINK FAST!" ComedyP threw an unsolved Rubik's cube at Moder. "Go, go, go!" ComedyP said while Moder stared at the Rubik's cube. They both dashed for the door, but suddenly, it shut by itself. Moder grinned evilly at them. "Heh heh heh... HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! DID YOU REALLY THINK THAT WOULD WORK!?!" He swiped his hand to the right. ComedyP was suddenly smashed against the wall. "M-man down..." ComedyP sputtered. He looked up at Joe, just standing there looking scared. Just then, a sword appeared in his hand. ComedyP was impressed. Moder ran at Joe with his fist bulging at him. Joe swiftly swung the sword, shattering Moder to pieces. It looked as if he was defeated. But to the duo's surprise, the pieces of Moder reassembled back into a body. Moder let out a laugh. "BWAHAHAHAHA! I AM THE GOD OF PLANET GC!" Moder stuffed a punch at Joe, knocking him out cold. "Hey! You can't do that to my friend!" ComedyP yelled at Moder. Moder turned to him. "Sure I can." And Moder suddenly punched ComedyProfessional in the same way, knocking him out as well. ---- Palette sat outside the house, worried. "What's taking him so long?" Chapter 3 - Friends Come And Go ComedyProfessional woke up hanging above a massive tub. "Where am I..." He heard evil chuckling in front of him. "Moder!!!" "Call me the GC Moderator, my friend," Moder replied. "I'm not your friend!" shouted ComedyP. "What have you done with Joe?!" "I'll be dealing with him soon enough. Right now I need to deal with you." Moder pulled a lever, and the big tub filled up with glowing lava. "Hey, whoa! We can talk about this!" ComedyP pleaded. Moder grinned. "I can't have anyone interfering with my plans for Joe. I need to take you out of the equation. Don't worry, I'm sure it'll be quick. Or maybe it won't. Who knows?" Moder laughed once again. ComedyP struggled to escape, trying to loosen his ropes or look around for something to escape. "Goodbye, kid." Moder said. And before ComedyProfessional dropped in the lava, he said, "That's Mr. Kid to you!" ---- "Nooooooooooooooo!!!!!" Palette's scream could be heard across the city. (It's a miracle Moder didn't hear it.) She had watched the whole thing on a Paint Window, something she could create to view anything happening in the multiverse. And now she had just watched the death of her friend. She dropped to her knees. ComedyProfessional was the only one she really trusted. He always helped her through hard times, especially during the Great War. And now he was gone. But Palette didn't have time to grieve, because right at that moment, Sectional City blew up. Palette was blown over by the explosion. When she got up, she looked at was once Planet GC's capital city. "I don't believe it..." Just then, she sensed something. In the woods nearby, she saw motion. When she looked closer, she realized it was the person that they had been trying to save this entire time. Without letting him notice her, Palette made her way to the forest, and colored herself to blend in with a tree. She watched the stranger closely. She was sure he was an element master, but he didn't seem like one. Palette decided she would help him harness the elements if he had them. The stranger looked around unsure of what to do next. And as he got a sudden burst of adrenaline, his eyes turned purple. Then his body turned purple. Palette was stunned. He DID have the elements! "Whhatt Tttheee???" the guy half said, half gurgled as his body began to deform with his elemental abilities. He tried to run, but his gooey feet were stuck to the grass. Palette watched as the person reached for a tree, his arm stretching all the way to it and sticking to it. His arm recoiled, slamming him into the tree, but he bounced off it and then returned to his original state. "What the heck just happened?" the guy said out loud. Palette could easily tell that the stranger had no experience with any or most of the elements. It was time to reveal herself. "Ah, very very very interesting!" she said. The guy spun around. "Gah!?" he shouted, falling back. Palette realized that right now she looked like a tree with eyes. Oops! She looked back at the guy. He had put around him the same yellow shield she saw him with earlier. She concluded this was the only element he had control of. "Oh?" she tenderly said. "You’ve harnessed both, I see." "Both WHAT?" the guy shouted. Palette turned back into her original colors, and stepped away from the tree. "First, let me introduce myself. My name is Palette, and I am here to help you harness the seven elements." The stranger just stared. "Now, we need to head back to Sectional City, and find your friends," Palette told him. The guy stopped her. "Wait.. how do you know... about them...?" "Oh!" Palette chirped. She recalled the memories of Moder she saw earlier to find where the populace of Planet GC was. When she did, she opened a Paint Window to view where they were. "Woah." the stranger said, amazed. Palette blushed. The Paint Window displayed an image of someone walking around. It looked as if he was yelling for someone, but neither of them could hear who. The person recognized who it was. "Nate! He's alive!" "Oh, you know him?" Palette asked. "Yeah!" The guy replied "He helped me save the world!" Palette's eyes widened as she came to a sudden realization. "Wait, is your name... Joe Moraliste?" The guy got a surprised look on his face. "Y-Yeah...?" he stuttered. Palette jumped up, excitedly. "Really?! You’re a celebrity from where I came from!" "Where did you come from?" Joe asked. "Why, the Ice planet Zythar!" Palette smiled. It had been months since the battle with the Sayer, but she still remembered watching the battle clearly! Palette grinned as she looked back at Joe Moraliste, the hero of Planet GC. She couldn't believe she was actually meeting him! "Uh... Can we find my friend now?" Joe asked. Palette snapped back to reality. "Oh, I nearly forgot! Let's go!" She turned around, and with her paint powers formed a pair of wings. "Get on!" she called to Joe. Joe climbed onto her back, and with a flap of her wings, they were in the air. "Isn't this great?!" Palette shouted in the wind. Soon they flew over Sectional City, or what was once Sectional City. Palette was uneasy. How was she and everybody else supposed to rebuild from this? They flew past the leveled city over another forest. "Okay, we're landing," Palette told Joe. They began their descent. Just then, a BOOM sounded from the wreckage. Palette turned to suddenly see a green laser come out of nowhere to hit her square in the chest. As the duo fell to the ground, they could hear Moder's laugh in the distance. Before they hit the ground, Palette shot a cushion of green paint to break their fall. Palette groaned and clutched her chest where the laser hit her. She looked over at Joe, who was trying to lift himself up. "Joe... M-Moder got us... we need to get out of here..." Instead, Joe blacked out. Palette dragged herself over to Joe. "Come on, don't blackout on me now!" Suddenly, the sky started to rumble... Above the trees, the sky darkened into a red-and-black swirling anomaly. Palette knew all too well what it was. The Darkness was here. Joe was getting sucked into the Darkness. Palette tried to reach out to him, but she was too weak to. "Joe!' she cried out. Moder was suddenly rising into the air behind her. "See you later, girlie," he said to her. All Palette could do was watch as Joe Moraliste got sucked into the evil clutches of the Darkness. ---- At Moder's lair, a device sitting at the bottom of the drained lava tub flickered. It projected a hologram of ComedyProfessional, laying on the ground beside his ashes. Suddenly the hologram became solid and gasped. ComedyProfessional had been saved by an experimental invention - A combination of the cloning machine and the Human Hologram Machine... Chapter 4 - Seeking Purification Palette processed everything. Moder had been following her and Joe that entire time. He knew the right time to strike, and how to immobilize them so they wouldn't be able to do anything. And now Joe had been sucked into the Darkness. Concentrating, she called back the memories of Moder to find out the Darkness' evil plan. She found out that it planned to possess Joe's body in order to give itself a physical form. She knew where the population of Planet GC was. No doubt that's where the Darkness was headed once it had a body. It was up to her to save Joe Moraliste, the hero of Planet GC. She concluded that the elements were the key to saving him. She thought about the effect that each one would have, but not many seemed very effective. That is until she remembered Purification. She remembered that Purification was used to drown out the Darkness during the Great War, and that's why everyone thought it was gone. But the last person to have and use Purification - Trapper Clicker - had been killed. She would have to find new Purification. Quickly, she ran back into the decimated city, hoping to find something to take her off the planet. Fortunately, some of the underground hangars were intact. She hopped into a spaceship and flew away from Planet GC. ---- ComedyProfessional climbed out of the drained lava tub. "Wow, that felt weird..." He grabbed the invention that brought him back to life and went to find Palette. Walking through Moder's lair, he came to the room where he and Joe fought Moder. The sword that appeared in Joe's hand was still on the ground. ComedyP picked it up. "I sure hope Joe is still alive." Then he came to a darkened room. Pieces of paper were strewn on the floor and covered the walls. Diagrams of gemstones covered the papers. ComedyP looked up, and saw a big safe at the other end of the room. He tried to open it, but couldn't. "I wonder what's inside," he sais as he left the room. Finally, after a few more minutes of searching, he found thousands upon thousands of spiral staircases, leading up to the surface. "This is gonna take a long time," ComedyP muttered to hmself. ---- Palette's shuttle shot into interdimensional warp drive and into the Prime Dimension. Since there were no known remnants of Purification in her dimension, she would have to look for some in this one. Slowly, she smeared paint on the shuttle's computer. It glowed bright blue. "Hopefully, this will help me track Purification," she said to herself. Just then, the computer started beeping. "Well, that was fast," Palette remarked. The shuttle's navigatron was pointing toward Earth. Palette immediately zipped to Earth at sub-sonic speeds. Upon arriving there, the computer led her to a small house. She landed nearby, got out of the shuttle, and turned on its cloaking mechanism. The shuttle turned invisible. Palette colored herself to blend in with her surroundings, and made her way to the house. She didn't know who occupied the house, but if whoever it was had Purification, then she might finally get some help to save Joe. She recolored herself and knocked. After a few seconds, the door slowly opened. A man and woman stepped into the doorway. They looked very surprised. "Can we... help you?" the woman asked. "I sure hope you can," Palette responded. ---- ComedyProfessional finally arrived at the top of the stairs. He opened a door, and was met with forest. Quickly, ComedyP ran to Sectional City. Or what was left of it. He looked around. "Looks like a lot has happened while I was dead," he said to himself. He clutched the blue sword in his hand, ready for any more danger. Suddenly, a rift opened beneath his feet and he fell through. Category:Stories Category:Joe Moraliste